


Can't Stand It

by The_Ghost_King



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghost_King/pseuds/The_Ghost_King
Summary: So, honestly speaking, this was a little rushed. But I hope you'll enjoy it regardless. I'll be posting something larger sometime soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, honestly speaking, this was a little rushed. But I hope you'll enjoy it regardless. I'll be posting something larger sometime soon.

Sawamura Daichi had a degree in pining because he had been pining after his best friend and setter for the past three years. Everyone seemed to know that he liked Suga except for Suga himself (it seemed). Hinata had even asked him if he was dating Suga in the first week of school. Hinata had only been around him and Suga at the same time _once_ and he thought they were a couple. Was it _that_ obvious that he was head over heels for his fellow third year?

He remembered when he first met Suga on his first day of the volleyball club. Even back then Suga had been beautiful, silver hair that sparkled in the sun and warm brown eyes glinting with intelligence and mischief. It might sound cliché but Daichi thought Suga was an angel. It hadn’t been love at first sight, not really. Daichi had first thought that Suga was aesthetically pleasing. Angelic whilst smiling and just as beautiful when not. Somewhere halfway through the first semester, Suga had become his best friend.Daichi thought he was funny, mischievous, smart, lovely and Suga was pretty too. That’s when the pining had started, although subconsciously. Daichi randomly thought about Suga’s smile and when Shimizu joined the club and she was all Suga talked about for at least a week Daichi felt jealous and envious at the same time. He was jealous because Suga wasn’t talking about him and he was envious of Shimizu for being the person constantly on Suga’s mind. But it died down and Daichi realised he was in deep. First year passed by with a lot of blushing, a lot of wondering and a lot of looking away whenever Suga was changing because looking at people when they were half-naked was perverse to start with and it had nothing to do with how he’d wonder what Suga’s skin would feel like if he saw it, because it looked soft and he was curious about how soft it was and he kind of wanted to kiss Suga’s mole because it was cute. Suga, in general, was cute.  Daichi ended his first year with a massive crush on a certain silver-haired setter and he hoped that second year would be better.

Second year was way, way, way, way worse than first year could have ever been. Daichi hadn’t seen Suga in between school years so when he walked into his classroom on the first day of school and was met with an Angel saying his name and asking him how his holidays had been it was no surprise that he needed a minute to register that this ethereal entity was Sugawara Koushi, his best friend and crush. Suga had grown taller in the time that Daichi hadn’t seen him and his hair had become longer and today it looked messier than normal. Another thing Daichi noticed and simultaneously the thing that killed him was that Suga had decided to get his ears pierced. It looked positively stunning and when Suga asked what he thought of it, he couldn’t even formulate a proper answer and if he had been in his right mind he might have noticed Suga’s small smirk and the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Second year was painful, but only because Suga continued to be as beautiful as ever and Daichi was so in love that it kind of hurt whenever they weren’t together. But second year was painful for an entirely different reason. Second year was painful because it was the year in which Suga got a girlfriend. The moment Suga had told him was engrained into Daichi's mind. Daichi couldn’t even remember her name but he could remember how she called Suga ‘Kou-chan’ and one time he had walked in on them kissing on the roof and before either of them could have noticed hee had walked back downstairs to eat lunch with Asahi, Michimiya, Shimizu and the new first years at the club, Nishinoya and Tanaka. Daichi thought they were a handful but they were also very nice and they both had a crush on Shimizu. There were other first years too, Ennoshita, Kinoshita ad Narita but they always seemed to eat together. Second year was painful because Suga didn’t hang out with him anymore outside of volleyball practice because his girlfriend took up all of his time. Daichi was unhappy with the situation but he couldn’t hate Suga’s girlfriend, she made him happy and when Daichi realised that he was in love with the angel named Sugawara Koushi he also realised that Suga’s happiness equalled his own. That didn’t stop him from being happy when they broke up at the end of second year, though. It left Suga devastated and Daichi still doesn’t know why his girlfriend broke up with him (who would want to break up with an angel?) but he does know that She had hit Suga on one of his insecurities that he had entrusted to her and for that, he could never forgive her.

Now third year was upon them and they were at nationals. Their first match would be tomorrow and Daichi would be lying if he said that he wasn’t nervous.  The school year was halfway over, the new year had begun. Daichi would graduate soon and he wanted to go to the university of Tokyo. Although he wasn’t sure if he could get in. he knew that Asahi wasn’t planning on going to university and Kiyoko wanted to go to Tokyo too. But Daichi didn’t know where Suga wanted to go and it worried him ever so slightly. Because what if Suga went to a completely different university on the opposite side of the land they’d never see each other again? Daichi was terrified of Suga loving someone else but the thought of losing touch with his best friend scared him so much more. Maybe that’s why he decided to ask Suga to walk with him before they went to bed, maybe it was something else entirely. They went outside and unlike the Miyagi sky there were almost no starts to be seen in Tokyo. Only the moon was out and the moonlight together with the streetlights made Suga shine.

They walked in silence and Daichi was trying to take everything in and ingrain it into his memory. Suga’s soft smile and his angelic looks and his mole. Most of all he wanted to remember Suga’s eyes and the content happiness and sprinkles of mischief hidden in them because after tonight they might never look like that again around him. he wondered what it would change for the team, would they forgive him for being selfish and ruining the dynamic between their captain and vice-captain? He wondered if he could forgive himself. They continued to walk in silence and Daichi wanted to say something but he didn’t know how and he didn’t know if the timing was right and he was nervous. Just when he had resolved to say something Suga beat him to the punch. “Well, Daichi. I presume you didn’t want to go on this walk for nothing but reminiscing about our past three years together and if that was the reason that’s totally fine, but I _do_ have something I’d want to tell you so, uhm, please hear me out, I guess.” They stopped walking and Suga turned towards him with a smile on his face but uncertainty in his eyes and Daichi wanted to take the uncertainty away because it should never be part of Sugawara’s range of feelings. He had nothing to be uncertain about whenever he was addressing Daichi.Nothing, and how Daichi longed to tell him just that. Then Suga spoke, “Do you remember the first day of volleyball practice? The day we met. You proclaimed your name with such confidence and strength. You had a fire in your eyes and from day one it drew me to you. I always thought that you would catch me whenever, wherever, always. Because you were there for me through it all. When Sae broke up with me when it wasn’t going all that well at home, always. I didn’t realise that I couldn’t and didn’t want to be without you until Takeda-sensei began about our grades and university. The thought of not seeing you every day, it horrified me. That was when I realised that I am in love with you and that I’ve been for almost three years now. So, now that this has been said, there’s only one thing left to do. Sawamura Daichi would you want to be my boy-“

“Yes.” Daichi unfroze. His heart welled up with joy. He was relieved and so incredibly happy. “Yes?” Suga asked. “Yes!Yes!Yes! It would always be yes,” Daichi replied and Suga stepped closer and Daichi pulled his angel into his chest. “I love you,” he whispered, “and I have for quite a while and you always make me happy. Thank you.” Suga giggled and Daichi recorded the lovely sound and stored it in his heart. “I never knew that you could be this cheesy.”

“I never had anyone besides you who I wanted to be cheesy with.”

“Well, that’s even cheesier.”

“Ha,ha,ha. Very funny mister mischief.”

“Hey!” Suga made an indignant sound, “What’s that supposed to mean?” Daichi smiled. “You know perfectly well what it means.”

“Well then, could this mister mischief have a kiss?”

“Sure.” They looked into each other’s eyes and Daichi saw the familiar sparks of happiness in them. Then they were leaning in and then they could feel each other's breath on their faces and then, only then after what could’ve been a nano-second just as much as an eternity their lips met and it tasted like sugar. It felt like coming home and Daichi could smell Suga’s shampoo, a mix of citrus and vanilla, and it relaxed him until even the stormiest parts of his soul were tranquil and calm.

If you’d asked either one of them afterwards how long they had been there, in the middle of the night, kissing under the full moon, neither one of them could have given you a straight answer. Because to them, it had felt like seconds, minutes, hours, days, months and years all at once. To them it had been an eternity, it had been their own little time-lapse, their own infinity and they were glad. To have each other, to be in love. They were grateful most of all for the time they would be capable of spending together.

The following morning the team immediately noticed that something was different, so after a quick talk with Suga, they decided to tell the team. No one was surprised that they were together. They thought that the two of them had been dating for ages. No, they were surprised to hear that they had only started dating officially the night before. So yeah, Sawamura Daichi had a degree in pining. It’s not like he’d need it anymore, right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this come rant to me anytime on my Tumblr (the-ghost-king-nico-di-angelo.tumblr.com)  
> and Until Next Time!


End file.
